New Record
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: "You know she can hear you right?" Came Clint's reply, "She's going to kill you if you keep worrying about her." Or the time Natasha gets sent in to the danger alone and the guys can't help but worry.


Ehhh...I really need to make more entertaining author's notes. Well Agent Green makes an appearance if any of you like him? If not..uhh... *cough cough* did you hear that, I think someone's calling me, gotta go! Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Third Person POV

Putting on their comms the team was assaulted by Fury's loud voice giving them instructions for the mission.

"Rogers, Bannar, Stark, Thor and Barton, you will be dropped off and the first check point. You will ward off any enemy fire until you see Romanoff. You will not move more than one hundred yards from the drop off point. Romanoff you will be dropped off along the outside of the tunnel a few miles down. You will infiltrate the tunnel alone and take out any enemies quietly and discreetly. If he hears anything, the mark will run and seeing as we don't know all the tunnel pathways, there will be no stopping him. You are expected at check point one within the hour. Good luck agents."

Fury's voice cut off as Agent Green started the engines.

"This I'll be fun." Natasha says as she begins securing her weapons on her.

"For you! Why do you get all the cool missions?" Stark whined, for once using the plane as transport.

A quick eyebrow raise, sent Tony sulking again.

"Are you sure you don't want any back up?" Steve asks running through the orders once again.

Natasha's "I'll be fine" is spoken over by Agent Green's recount of some of the more visual fights he had seen her in.

"Thank you, Agent Green." She says with an eye roll.

"Any time, Natasha." At her glare he amends, "I mean Agent Romanoff."

Smiling she watches as the plane descends for the first check point. Releasing Clint's had and sharing a smile, Natasha becomes the Black Widow and plans her attack strategies while the plane makes travels the few remaining miles.

"I don't like being separated like this." Steve says frantically darting his eyes around the seen from behind his hiding spot.

"You know she can hear you right?" Came Clint's reply, "She's going to kill you if you keep worrying about her."

"But…" Steve tries to explain

"Cap, she'll be fine. Just ask Happy when we get back to the states. Not only did she beat up him, she also took out ten guys within the time it took him to take down one. He went all Mike Tyson, I still say it wasn't a fair move." Tony rambles from his spot a hundred feet away.

Shots can be heard from the comms and more than enough tortured screams ripped through the air to their ears.

"What the-" A voice could be heard along with a rustling of clothes, instantly Clint new that man would die happy, the thigh chock was a more preferable way to go if he did say so himself.

Instantly the gun shots stopped and the group could hear running footsteps.

"Good, she got the security detail. Now all she needs to do is get to the mark without attracting suspicion." Clint explained.

After ten more minutes of walking, Natasha sighed soft enough for only them to hear, letting them know she was at the mark's door.

Almost instantly after her signal her comm went down.

Silence greeted the men as they waited anxiously for the Widow to return.

"She has five minutes." Bruce relayed.

"She'll be here." Clint says calmly

"How can you say that?" Steve yells in a whisper, "Aren't you supposed to love her or whatever it is you guys call it. How can you just-"

But his stressed rant was cut off by the view of a running Natasha. Seconds later Agent Green touched the plane down and in an instant they loaded in.

"How many this time?" Clint asks as he checks her for any wounds, finding none.

"About thirty manning the entrance and only a few around the inside." She answered reloading her gun as a force of habit.

"Nice. New record!" He says relieved when he finishes his check, quickly grabbing her hand and leaning just a little closer into her.

After a few minutes Natasha retreats the one board restroom to wash the blood off her hands and face, and dress the few cuts she had received.

"Look, I'm sorry about blowing up at you. I just…" Steve says trailing off not knowing what to say.

"I get it, Steve. Don't worry. I just know Nat and I understand what she is capable of. I know how hard it is to stand back and watch as she throws herself into danger, but I also know she can handle it and if she couldn't she wouldn't hesitate to request back up even if it disobeyed Fury's orders." He finishes holding out his hand for Natasha to place the needle and thread in, before turning to her and silently stitching up her right forearm.


End file.
